


Auld Acquaintance

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Just a tiny ficlet written as a Christmas present to HoloBayliss.  Set in Season 2, post "Thanks For The Memory" and obviously heavily influenced by that episode.  Can be taken as a prologue to "Alternates", but doesn't have to be. :)</b>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Auld Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> **Just a tiny ficlet written as a Christmas present to HoloBayliss.  Set in Season 2, post "Thanks For The Memory" and obviously heavily influenced by that episode.  Can be taken as a prologue to "Alternates", but doesn't have to be. :)**

"Should auld acquaintansh be forgot and never brought to mind..."  
  
"Rimmer, it's Christmas, not New Year."  
  
"I knew that." Rimmer would have been more convincing if he hadn't been crawling along the corridor on all fours.  
  
Lister grinned as they entered their bunkroom. "And you still claim you're not pissed as a newt?"  
  
Rimmer shook his head, wagging his finger for added emphasis. "Coursh I'm not."  
  
"OK, have it your way." He watched the taller man flop onto the lower bunk and pass out immediately. His usually immaculate uniform was a crumpled mess with several buttons unfastened. Unmanageable curls shot from his head.  
  
Lister moved closer and looked down at his dishevelled bunkmate. Rimmer's peaceful expression contrasted sharply with the supercilious smirk he usually wore.  
  
 _He looks happy for once. __He almost looks...___  
  
What was he thinking? He hadn't had **that** much to drink. He clambered into the top bunk.  
  
Just as he drifted off, a thought ghosted into his brain. _Not like I could touch him any..._  
  



End file.
